Unlikely but not Undesired Companionship
by Tye22
Summary: Bethani is a Draenei with a rather twisted history. During her 'visit' to the Outlands, she meets Krius a Blood Elf mage and things get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have rewritten the whole story. It'll still follow the same basic path that it was on, but with a few differences. (The plot wasn't going anywhere so...) I'll be resubmitting the chapters one by one as I finish editing them. I'm sorry if you don't like the way it is now, I'm just trying to improve it. **

* * *

Signs of her prey was getting harder to find as the day dragged on. The huntress got down and scanned the ground for any trace of the animal she'd been tracking. She cursed and stood, looking around her, hoping she would catch a hint. She looked up through the trees.

_Just past midday... There's still time._

* * *

It was late afternoon, a figure was trudging through a forest looking very annoyed.

_Dammit, I'm always getting lost... Which is why I bought that fucking map in the first place. Wish I still had it. It would make my life so much easier. Stupid thieving gnome._

The young Blood Elf kicked a stump, trying to find a small release of his irate mood. Instead he found something else to brood about... A stubbed toe.

He had been in the Outlands for over two weeks. Things weren't going so well. During his first night he was robbed. A gnome had stolen half of his food rations and his map, for which he had paid a pretty penny. Luckily it hadn't gotten hold of his gold. He had been able to restock on food but he was still map-less. He had followed the directions he received in Thrallmar as best he could and had passed out of the Hellfire Peninsula three nights ago. He now found himself in the forest of Terokkar. And once again he was lost.

He suddenly came to a halt._ Screw it! It's getting dark, I'm tired, my foot hurts..._

Dropping his pack he quickly gathered some wood and started a fire. He then went about casting a protective ward around his campsite. He plopped down next to the fire and stretched.

* * *

_Got it! _

The huntress almost cried out at her victory, but she held her tongue. The animal she'd been tracking for almost two days stood a few paces ahead of her. It appeared to be grooming itself.

Quietly she snuck closer, using the surrounding flora to hide. The creature looked up at the spot she had been just moments ago. It glared at the bush for a few moments before continuing its bath. She stifled a giggle at its display of personal hygiene. She moved around it until she was facing its back. Slowly she got down, her muscles tensing. Then she jumped.

The animal easily evaded her, moving slightly to the left. She hit the ground and groaned. The white Nightsaber turned its gaze towards her and waited. She lifted her head and looked at it. It stared back, tilting its head slightly, almost as if it was waiting for acknowledgement. She groaned again before saying, 'You win... Again...' The Nightsaber gave a pleased growl before moving forwards and licking her cheek. She giggled and rolled onto her back, pulling the big cat towards her. They rolled around, wrestling playfully. The Huntress laughed out loud as they rolled into a bush. The cat, however, didn't look very pleased. Its recently bathed pelt was now riddled with dried leaves, flowers and pollen. She laughed again at annoyed look on its furry face.

The Nightsaber suddenly tensed, its eyes darting, ears prickling. Its master noticed this and stood. 'What's wrong Luna? Is something close?'

The Nightsaber growled in response. Quick as a flash the huntress had her bow drawn and ready. She scanned the area but saw nothing. Slowly she started to lower her weapon. Just as she dropped her aim completely, they attacked. They were on her so quickly she barely had time to react. Her bow was useless in such close combat so she drew her dagger. 'Naaru protect me.' She whispered_._

There were about five of them. Orcs. Big, green and nasty. They came at her together, weapons drawn. She dodged the first of their attacks, rolling to the side. Jumping up she parried another. The fight went on like this for a few moments until one of the orcs started to scream. His companions turned to see what was wrong, giving the huntress the gap she needed. While Luna distracted the orcs, she jumped forward and plunged the dagger into the closest fiend's neck. It made a gurgling sound before collapsing. The orc that was being ravaged by Luna grabbed the cat by the neck and threw her against a tree. She didn't get up. The huntress screamed. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the orc behind her. There was a thud and then everything went black.

* * *

A noise woke him. He sat up quickly, spells already flying through his mind, just in case. He scanned the area. Nothing. He was alone. A wave of magic confirmed this. Sighing he lay back down. He could vaguely see through the tree tops. Endless darkness.

His eyes were beginning to close when he heard the sound again. He stood and looked around again, trying to focus on every sound he heard. His long ears suddenly prickled a bit. He turned to see a pale shape approach. He stepped backwards a bit, trying to keep the distance between him and it. Slowly it stepped into the light cast by the fire.

It was a cat. A very big, wild looking cat. The mage prepared to defend against attack. But the big cat didn't lunge. Instead it walked closer, slowly, not seeming to be a threat. It came to a halt right in front of him and sat down. It looked at him with large green eyes. It gazed at him, unblinking.

The elf stood there staring. _This is weird..._

The big cat reached out to him with its paw. He flinched but held his ground. It touched him softly. He reached out to touch it back, acting instinctively. He gently placed his hand on its head. Suddenly a voice whispered in his mind.

_Help._

He pulled his hand away quickly. He stared at the animal, in fear and in awe. 'Did you just... speak?' The cat blinked as if to answer. He slowly placed his hand back on its head. The voice spoke again.

_Follow... Help._

It moved its head to his left and stared into the distance. 'You want me to follow you? To help someone?' He waited. To his surprise the cat nodded.

The elf closed his eyes and sighed. 'He looked back down at the beast. 'Well, I'm awake so I might as well.' The cat growled in acknowledgement and stood. The elf turned and with the snap of his fingers the fire was out. He picked up his pack. The cat started to walk in the direction it had been staring. He followed close behind. They walked for a while before slightly changing direction. He heard faint noises in the distance. As they walked farther he realised that the noises were screams. The cat picked up speed. The elf had to jog to keep up. The screams grew louder. A light flickered up ahead.

* * *

They were touching her. Their big hands roamed over the curves of her body, not gently but rough and desperate. One of the hands gripped her shirt and ripped it open; another grabbed her pants and pulled it down. She tried to fight back but they were too strong. She struggled as a hand probed her. A particularly big orc was having his way with her. She noticed his face was covered in fresh scratches.

A sudden surge of rage allowed her to break free for a moment. She lashed out at the orc that was violating her. Effortlessly he grabbed her arm and twisted. She shrieked as her arm was pulled out of its socket. She kept on screaming until her throat burned. _Naaru...protect me..._

* * *

Up ahead a fire was crackling. A few makeshift tents stood around it.

_Orcs... I've always hated orcs. Why did we have to ally ourselves with them...?_

Slowly the elf snuck closer, the cat close by. He ducked behind trees as he moved. At the far side of the camp the orcs were surrounding something, some of the orcs whistled, others laughed. There was a scream from within the throng of orcs, more of them laughed and hooted.

Realization dawned. _I have to stop them. _He looked at the cat who was staring at him. It had an almost pleading look on its face.

The mage nodded and dropped his pack. Quietly he moved towards the fire, whispering words of enchantment. Suddenly most of the fire went out, only a small flame remained. Noticing the sudden lack of light the orcs stopped and turned, a few stepped towards the fire.

There was a blinding flash as the fire instantly grew and lashed out at the orcs. Those who were close enough went up in flames. Screams filled the air.

A few of the remaining orcs were paralized, not knowing how to react. The rest grabbed weapons and shields and charged at the living fire. Just as they reached it, the fire went out, plunging the camp into darkness. Light flared again as two of the nearby tents went up in flames. The remaining orcs roared with surprise. As they approached, the fire from both tents lashed out. Angry shouts and pained screams rang out once again. They were too busy to notice the shadows moving through the camp.

* * *

The hands that held her were smaller, gentler then the hands that had been abusing her. Something soft and cold touched her hand. She looked up to see a familiar, furry face. The flashes of light made her close her eyes. She was so tired she almost fell asleep on the spot, but she forced herself to stay awake. She had to make sure she was safe.

* * *

It was quite difficult moving through a forest, late at night, carrying a pack and supporting a groggy woman. Luckily the cat was there to guide their way. The noises of battle and screaming grew ever more distant as they dragged on. When the cat suddenly stopped and turned to look at him, he propped her against a tree and went about casting wards again. As he was finishing up he heard her groan.

'Wha-... Where am I?' she managed weakly.

It was still dark so the elf couldn't see what she looked like, but her voice was beautiful, a bit raspy though but that was understandable.

'Don't worry, you're safe.'

'But the orcs, they-'

'They are a bit busy for now,' He interrupted, 'I took care of that.'

'Thank you... whoever you are.' She before fading into blackness.

'Well, I couldn't just leav-' he stopped when he heard a thud. 'Hey? You ok?' No response. He snapped his fingers, creating a small ball of blue flame that hovered next to him. He looked towards the woman. _Shit!_

He grabbed his pack and hurriedly dug through it until he found a small red vial. He got down next to her and uncorked it. The cat moved forward, looking concerned. He quickly poured the contents of the bottle down her throat. She swallowed faintly and then sighed. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. Panic suddenly filled her face. She tried to get away from him but her body was too weak.

'You're a- a Blood elf.' She managed before fainting again.

'Well, yes...' he said as he leaned forward . _But what are you?_

* * *

He had never seen anything like her before.

_She is way too beautiful to belong to any of the factions within the horde. She has to be Alliance, which would explain her shock at discovering what I am._

Light was slowly starting to creep back into the forest. He could now take a proper look at her. He had extinguished his magical flame shortly after she had fainted, fearing that he might attract the orcs, who were probably looking for their stolen prize. He looked around the small campsite. The cat had left in the early hours, probably to find some food. He turned his attention back to her again

_Long, thick auburn hair, bluish skin. Night Elf maybe? ...Tail? Definitely not Night Elf. What the- Hooves? Is she a Draenei? But, where are her horns? ...I've never seen a female Draenei before. I didn't know they were this beautiful..._

He was entranced. No woman has ever set his heart beating as this strange creature was doing. As he watched her he noticed that her shoulder was slightly swollen. She had a few scratches and bruises as well. He moved closer and bent forward sending a trickle of magic into her body. There was a small pop as her shoulder moved back into place, the cuts knitted together and the bruises faded. Her eyes flew open, she looked around, saw the elf and started to scream. He lunged forward and pressed his hand over her mouth.

'Shh-shh. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Listen, you have to remain quiet, we don't want anything else's attention. Those orcs might still be around here somewhere.' He paused, 'I'm going to remove my hand now. Remember, stay quiet. He waited for her to show that she understood. Finally she nodded. Slowly he took his hand away. 'Ok then.' He said as he stood up. 'How do you feel?'

She didn't reply. She just stared at him.

He waited before saying. 'Ok, I didn't mean that you couldn't talk at all, just keep your voice down, Ok?'

She just kept on staring at him. He arched an eyebrow. 'Are you ok? Hit your head or something?'

Her stare turned into a glare. 'Why did you help me?' she asked suspiciously. He was a bit taken aback.

'You're a Blood Elf, aren't you? The orcs are on your side. Why did you fight them?' As questions kept streaming out of her mouth he couldn't help but examine her face. _Her lips look so soft... Agh, focus!_

'Wait, slow down.' He said raising his hand. She stopped talking and waited. He sighed before continuing, 'Contrary to popular belief, there are a few Blood elves that don't support our joining with the Horde. We were forced to side with them after all.'

'What? Why?'

'What do you mean "_Why?"_? Everybody knows why.'

'Well, I don't...' He looked at her, confused. She saw his confusion and said, ' I was only recently revived. This whole world is still new to me.'

'Wait, what do you mean by revived?'

'When we crashed on this land our ship broke into pieces. One of the rooms containing a few stasis pods broke off and crashed a lot farther than the rest of the ship. Luckily one of the power crystals remained intact and kept most of us alive. We were only discovered a few months ago.'

'What's a stasis pod?' he asked.

Her foul mood seemed to fade as she started explaining. 'It's like a container that keeps you unconscious, but still alive. We use them for long term travelling.'

'So, you've been asleep for-'

'About one two years.'

He seemed shocked for a moment but then asked. 'How much do you know about what is going on here?'

'I know the basics. The Horde, the Alliance, war here in the Outlands and some kind of new threat from the Northern Lands. Northrend, I think.' Then she appeared to remember something. 'You still haven't said why your people were forced to join with the Horde.'

They both stared at each other. He sighed. 'Where to start?' he whispered to himself.

'At the beginning, of course.' She said.

He looked up and noticed a small smile had crossed her lips. 'Well then, we should eat first.'

She shook her head, making her wavy hair fall over her shoulders.

'You're still a bit weak. You need to eat something.'

She gave him a blank look. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. 'So you won't eat?'

She nodded. He looked at her and then turned. 'Fine, I won't tell you then.'

She groaned and finally agreed. 'All right, I'll eat. But you have to tell me as soon as we're done, ok?'

He turned, a smile on his lips. 'Very well, you have my word. Now eat.'

She took the bowl he held out to her. It held some fruit, nuts and a few strips of dried meat. She suddenly realised how hungry she actually was. She wolfed down the food and set the bowl on the ground. 'Done.'

The elf chuckled at her almost childish behaviour. 'Ok, well firstly, we weren't always known as Blood Elves. Years ago we were the mighty High Elves, People of the Sun.'

* * *

**So there it is. Chapter 1 (2.0) Hope you like it. R&R pls!**

**P.S: I just want to thank Larentiah for her help. So, um, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've finally gotten round to adding chapter 2. I have like no time at all these days. (School is such a bitch...)**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

* * *

A slight breeze blew through his long, black hair just as the Blood Elf finished his story. He pulled the long tail back over his shoulder as he turned and started to rummage through his pack while he waited for the Draenei female to react.

'So... Your people are addicted to demon magic? That's why the Alliance shunned you?'

He stopped digging and turned back to her. 'Kind of... They shunned us because we turned to demon magic. The addiction is an added bonus...' _Now she's going to freak... He people abhor anything demon. _

'But...' she hesitated.

'But what?' _Here it comes_

'...You had to, didn't you? Your kind would have perished. I bet the other races would have done something similar if it meant saving their people. Some of them might have done worse.'

_That wasn't what I was expecting..._

There were a few moments of silence as the elf stared at her.

She looked confused. 'What? Something in my hair?'

'You...' he trailed off.

'Me? Me what?'

'You are the first Alliance member I have ever seen defending my people, despite the choices we made or rather, were forced to make. And you are a Draenei. I thought you hated anything that has to do with Demons.'

'Yes, well...' She was unsure what to say. 'I'm not a typical Draenei.'

'I've noticed.' He said motioning towards her head. 'Why don't you have horns? Or those strange tendril things. I thought you all did.'

She reached up and touched her head self consciously. Memories ghosted across her face. 'I-I was born without them... I'm the only Draenei I know of that looks like this.' This time she turned away. 'I'm treated differently because of it.'

It was silent for a while. 'You shouldn't be ashamed. Lack of horns sets you apart from your people, but in a good way. It makes you unique, special, even more beaut-' He caught himself and quickly turned his back to her to hide the red spreading up his neck.

She turned to look at him and caught a glimpse of it anyway. She smiled as the bad memories faded. 'You're not too bad for a Blood Elf. Not nearly as evil as I was told you'd be.'

He didn't respond. There was an awkward silence. 'Anyway,' she said, changing the subject, 'What are you going to do now?'

The elf turned and shouldered his pack. 'Well, I guess I'll continue travelling.'

'To where?'

'I'm thinking of going to Nagrand.'

'Oh... Um could I ask you something?'

'You just did, didn't you?' he said, flashing a smile.

She sighed before continuing. 'Could I, perhaps, travel with you? At least for a little while... I still owe you. '

'Owe me for what?'

'For saving me.'

The previous nights events flashed briefly through his thoughts. He pushed them away and pretended to think it over. 'Well... I don't know...'

'You might have use for my abilities sometime.'

'I might, if I knew what they were.'

'I'm a Huntress.'

No response.

'At the very least I could cook for you. Please?'

Suddenly the elf burst out laughing. The Draenei looked taken aback, then annoyed.

'Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?' Her turn to blush.

After finally stopping he said. 'Listen, I was kind of hoping you'd want to come along. I was about to ask but you beat me to it. I just couldn't resist making you beg.' He chuckled again

'Maybe you are a bit evil...' she huffed.

'Maybe.' He said nodding and then started walking. She jogged a bit to catch up

'By the way, my name is Bethani.'

'Krius Dawnstrider. Pleased to meet you.'

They walked for a few minutes before he remembered something. 'Hey. Do you perhaps have a travelling companion?'

Pain crossed her beautiful face as she shook her head. 'I-I did, but-' She was interrupted by a growl from behind her. She turned slowly and fell to the ground in disbelief. The big cat moved forwards and pressed its nose against hers. Tears started streaming down her face as she hugged the cat tightly. It purred softly.

* * *

Two nights had passed since Krius, Bethani and Luna had started travelling together. They've been fairly lucky so far. This was mostly because of Luna's talents to avoid danger, to a certain extent. There had been one encounter with a horde of nasty, big spiders.

The fight was over rather quickly. Bethani managed to charm one of the beasts into protecting her, since she had no weapons to do so herself. Luna charged into the fight, clawing and biting. Krius threw fireballs and arcane bolts through the air, scorching everything in his way.

Suddenly most of the spiders, including Bethani's protector screeched and fell to the ground, dead.

'What was that?'

'Arcane blast. You can't really see it but it packs a punch.'

'That was a little too close.' Bethani said, a little out of breath as she tugged at her shirt. It ripped a bit as she did.

'We really need to get you some new equipment.'

She was still wearing the same clothes she wore when he had found her. She looked untamed, wild. The orcs hadn't been gentle at all. Her scars and bruises that night were evidence to this as well. The orcs probably took her other stuff and sold it first chance they got.

After a while Krius suggested that they should make their way towards Stonebreaker Hold. They would most likely find everything they need there.

'So, how far till we reach Stonebreaker? I would really enjoy a change of clothes.'

'Three more days at least.'

She sighed. 'Guess I'll have to make do till then.'

A look crossed his face. He stopped and dug through his pack, muttering to himself. Bethani noticed he wasn't following and turned Luna also halted, turning her large head towards Krius. 'What are you doing?'

'Should have thought of these ages ago...'

'Thought of what?'

'This.' He said as he pulled some cloth from his pack. 'It's my old robe. I haven't been able to sell it yet. It's no hunters gear but perhaps you could make something of it.'

Bethani stared at him as she took the bundle from him. 'Thank you, this will do nicely.' She broke into a smile that made him blush and turn away.

'I... um, saw a pool up ahead while we came over the hill,' he pointed behind him, 'back there. Perhaps you would like to get cleaned up first?'

'I'd like that very much.'

They walked on for a while before they heard the sound of rushing water. As they came around the bend they saw the cause of the thundering. At the far edge of the pool a waterfall was cascading over the side of a cliff-like rise.

'It's beautiful here.' Bethani whispered as she walked closer to the water. Luna stalked towards a tree and sat down. Bethani dipped her hand into the water. 'Nice and warm.' She suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. 'Care to join me?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

Krius almost fell over, his face glowing red. He cleared his throat. 'I...I'm going to start a fire,' he gestured behind him, 'over there.'

He turned and walked away, almost tripping. He heard a giggle and then a splash. _This trip is going to be very interesting._

* * *

Krius went to work preparing their camp for the night. Luna emerged from the bushes and sat there staring at him with those big eyes of hers. He stopped what he was doing and folded his arms. 'So, you're just going to sit there?'

She blinked, once. Krius frowned and shook his head. 'You could go out and find us some dinner. If that's not too much to ask...'

Luna stared a moment longer and then rose. Slowly she walked closer to him, stopping inches away. She turned her head upwards and growled before huffing into his face. The sudden gust blew his hair into disarray. He sighed. Satisfied that she had annoyed him, she turned and disappeared into the gathering shadows. Krius grinned and fixed his hair.

'I think she likes you, you know?' a voice said behind him. Krius turned to see Bethani walking towards him. She was wearing the robe he had given her. He noticed that she had modified it a bit. The whole bottom part had been ripped off up until her thighs. She had tied the robe using a strip of the torn cloth. The white trousers that went with the robe were rolled up to her knees. It had been ripped as well to allow her tail to poke through.

Krius couldn't help but stare. He had found her quite attractive before but now that she was fresh and clean his attraction had multiplied. _She's glowing..._

'So? What do you think?' she said turning slowly. Krius didn't reply. Instead his eyes roamed across her body, glancing lower when her back was turned towards him. She faced him again and waited for an answer. 'Well?'

Krius snapped out of his trance. 'The purple suits you.' Bethani flashed that smile of hers again, causing his face to warm slightly. She walked to his pack and placed her tattered clothes next to it. 'So, what's for dinner?'

'We'll find out shortly. I hope.'

* * *

**I'm not sure when I'll update again. It won't be this week, maybe next... **


	3. Chapter 3

**I skipped out on my science project to do a bit of writing. Why not? Science is fucking boring...**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 3. It's a bit shorter than normal, but atleast it's something. Enjoy! Reviews welcome.**

* * *

'That was one of the best meals I've had in ages.' Krius said as he sat back against a tree. 'I guess it was a good idea bringing you two along.'

Luna, who had been asleep, opened one eye and growled faintly. Bethani giggled. 'I'm glad you liked it.' She said as she got up and took his bowl from him. She walked back to the pool and washed them. By the time she got back, Krius was asleep. Bethani smiled and sat down near Luna. She started to stroke the big cat, causing its ears to twitch.

'I'm so glad you're ok...' she whispered.

She sat there for a long time, listening to every sound. She wasn't used to this place yet, even though she had been here about a month. As the hours dragged on she started thinking of her life before she had come here. Before she had run away... It sent shivers up her spine.

Luna suddenly sat up and looked at Bethani, almost as if she could sense what Beth was thinking. Bethani smiled sadly at her. The cat moved closer and lay down against Beth, warming her side. Bethani smiled again, a bit warmer this time. Her thoughts dwindled a bit before she finally started to fall asleep. Her last thought was how cute Krius looked when he slept.

* * *

Krius was the first to wake up. Something had passed through his wards.

It was still very early, the sky was only just starting to lighten. He glanced toward Bethani. She was still sleeping, leaning against Luna, who snored softly. He got up and sent out a burst of energy. It radiated in every direction. He felt a tingle in his chest. There was definitely something close by.

There was a snapping noise behind him. Luna woke and was up in a flash, sending Bethani toppling. She groaned and started to protest. She stopped, however, when she noticed the stance of the other two. 'What's wrong?' she asked softly. Krius didn't answer. He merely closed his eyes. Luna turned and growled into the bushes.

Suddenly a shadow burst through the trees, charging straight for Bethani. She started to react but froze when she saw what it was.

Luna jumped forward and hit Bethani from the side, barely get them both out of the way in time. The thing kept on running, unable to stop, until it collided with a tree. Luna lunged and grabbed it by the neck. Blood sprayed as she ripped its throat out.

Bethani stood slowly, she was shaking slightly. It was an orc. She recognized it. Luna turned and rubbed against her, trying to comfort. Bethani looked toward Krius who was still standing with his eyes closed. 'Krius, you o-'

'Get ready, more are coming.' He interrupted. Swiftly he spun and raised his arms. Purple bolts flew out into the bushes. There was a grunt and then a cry of rage. Krius stepped back and raised his arm towards Bethani, a golden light surrounded her, forming a ring on the ground.

'What's this?'

Krius jumped to the left as another orc crashed into the clearing. 'Protection!' he yelled as he dodged a swinging axe. Almost on cue, one of them charged at Beth. Light flashed and lightning crackled as he reached her. He went down, smoke curling from his blackened frame. 'That's handy.'

Two more orcs charged into the camp, one of them was the leader. He was the one who had violated Beth. She started to shake, feeling his hands on her once more.

Krius and Luna launched themselves at the attackers. They were too busy to notice the big orc moving towards Bethani. It smiled as it reached out to her. It wasn't a kind, warm smile like the ones Krius gave her. It was horrid, terrifying. She flinched as his hand hit the barrier around her. She waited for the flashes and the crackling, but they never came. Instead his hand curled around her wrist and pulled her closer. 'I've missed you, hot stuff.' He breathed into her ear. She screamed.

Luna turned towards the noise and jumped to assist her mistress. Krius was still defending against the orc with the axe. He glanced at Bethani and saw the orc holding her. _What? Impossible!_

Luna lashed out at the orc but stopped as he pulled Bethani forwards, using her as a shield. She lowered her head and growled. A cry followed by a thud sounded behind her. Krius had finally beaten the axe wielder. He rushed forwards and came to a halt next to Luna.

'Let her go, now!' he said, fire blazing in his eyes.

The orc chuckled. It was a loud booming sound. 'So you're the one who spoiled my fun the other night? You killed quite a few of my men, you know?'

Krius didn't say anything he just narrowed his eyes. Luna growled. 'I was expecting a bit more though...' the orc continued.

'Look around you. Your men are dead. What more is there to expect?' he yelled as he raised his hands and shot magical fire at the orcs head. It curled around him, as if a barrier protected him. Bethani could feel the heat on her face.

'What the fuck...?' Krius said in disbelief. _First the barrier and now this..._

The orc roared with laughter. 'You can't touch me mage. Thanks to this pretty little thing here.' He shook Bethani a bit. Krius stood there confused.

_What does he mean? I'm not doing anything... Unless! _Her eyes darted to the orcs belt. There, in its ivory scabbard, was her dagger. Due to recent events she had completely forgotten about it, and its ability. The orc laughed again.

Krius, growing annoyed, shot another bolt at him. The bejewelled hilt of the dagger started to glow as the magic deflected. Krius didn't notice this and kept on throwing spells. The orc grinned and started to stroke Bethani's hair. He bent forwards and inhaled deeply. He sighed and closed his eyes. 'I love the smell of fear on a woman.' He started to laugh again but was cut short by a sudden pain in his side. He looked down and saw the glowing hilt sticking out of his side. Somehow Bethani had managed to work the dagger into her hands and had stabbed him.

She fell forward as he let go of her. Krius dived to catch her. The orcs vision was starting to blur together. He staggered a bit before falling to his knees. His muscles began stiffening. It was getting harder and harder for him to move. Bethani stood up and walked towards him. Krius grabbed her hand but she pulled away. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she came to a halt in front of the orc. She reached for the dagger and pulled it out, slowly. Her eyes suddenly blazed with hate as she raised it to his face. Krius saw this sudden change. It disturbed him.

A sudden maniacal cackle grabbed his attention. It was Bethani. She was laughing as she stabbed the orc again and again. Blood sprayed across her face as she plunged it in. Krius was so shocked that he didn't know what to do.

Coldness against his hand made him look down. Luna was pressing her nose against him. Her eyes moved from him to Bethani and back to him again. Krius nodded and moved forwards.

A hand caught her arm as she was about to stab again. She turned, eyes still blazing only to meet a calm, slightly saddened Krius looking down at her. The dagger dropped to the ground. The rage left instantly, allowing sorrow to move in. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Krius gave a small smile and pulled her close.

'I'm so sorry...' she whispered into his chest. He stoked her hair, trying to calm her down. 'It's ok, you did nothing wrong.'

He led her back to the tree they had slept under and sat her down. He turned towards the bodies and raised his hand. A blue light surrounded the bodies, vaporizing them. Satisfied with his work, he sat down next to her and laid her head against him. Luna came closer and curled up on the other side of her, resting her head on Beths lap. 'It's going to be ok now, their gone and are never coming back.' Krius said as she sobbed against him.

'Rest...' he whispered, his voice sounding far off. Darkness took her and she welcomed it.

* * *

**I'm not sure what to do next, so I might take a while to update. Not to mention that stupid science thing that needs to get done. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said that my next chapter would be longer but it's not, so bite me!**

**Tiny bit of sexyness in this chap, so enjoy!**

A faint noise off in the distance woke her. She slowly opened her eyes and examined her current situation. It was early morning, thus everything was still relatively calm. Luna, her feline companion, breathed heavily as she slept a few paces away. Bethani smiled as she watched the cats ears twitch because of a pesky bug.

She sat there for a while, breathing in the sights and sounds of her surroundings, when she noticed that the tree she was leaning against was... breathing. She tried to move away from it so that she could get a better look, but was held back by something around her waist. She looked down, a growing feeling of being trapped seeping in, until she saw that the thing holding her was an arm.

Realization hit her like a brick. Krius.

She relaxed against him, exhaling. He was quite warm against her, a comfort against the slight early morning chill. He was still sleeping, breathing deeply almost like Luna. She smiled at her momentary amnesia. How could she forget someone like him. He was kind and friendly, sometimes a bit devious and sarcastic. He completely contradicted her image of a Blood Elf's personality. His looks on the other hand were exactly what she thought they should be. His handsome face with those ever glowing green eyes and small patch of facial hair underneath his lip. His long, jet black hair that he wore in a neat tail over his shoulder. His fit, but not overly muscular body...

She felt her face warm and stopped her thoughts in their tracks. _I shouldn't be thinking of him like that, should I? Well, why not...?_

Before she could indulge herself in further fantasies, Krius stirred. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Morning sleepy.'

'Morning.' He sighed and stretched, releasing her from his grip. She sat up and stretched as well.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, scratching his neck.

Bethani paused. Memories of the previous day flooded back making her inhale sharply. Krius leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Hey, you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit forgetful, that's all.' She said after a while.

'Thank you, for being there for me.'

'Don't mention it.' He said smiling, before taking on a more serious look. 'What is it?' Bethani asked.

'I should have been more careful. Set up stronger wards and-'

'It would have been no use.' She interrupted. 'My dagger would have broken any magical defence you set up.' She pulled the dagger free from its sheath and held it up. 'Cast something at it. Anything.'

Kruis frowned, but did as she said. Frost formed on his fingers as he spelled the dagger. The jewels on the hilt started to glow red. Ice formed in a spherical shape in the air around it, but none touched the blade. The ice held for a few seconds before shattering.

'Amazing...' Krius murmured. 'So this is what the orc meant. He wasn't talking about you. He was referring to this.'

Bethani nodded and put it in his hand. Try casting that shield spell on it, like you did with me.'

'What's the point? It won't work.'

'Just do it.'

'Very well.' He sighed and planted the dagger in the ground. He waved his hand and a golden circle formed on the ground around it. The hilt was glowing again. He waited for the spell to break but nothing happened. The glowing shield remained.

'What... Why isn't it breaking? I thought it negates all magic.'

Bethani shook her head. 'It is a matter of perception. The dagger can feel what type of magic is used on it or its wielder. If it perceives a threat, it glows red, destroying any negative effects that the magic might cause. If the magic is of a more positive persuasion, the hilt glows blue and strengthens its effects.'

'Incredible. Where did you get this?'

She paused. 'It was given to me by my... Elders, on my 16th birthday.'

'Wow... You must be really special to receive such a wondrous thing for a mere birthday.' He said smiling. Bethani smiled as well, but Krius could see that he had touched upon something... painful. He let it go, for now.

* * *

Stonebreaker was about a day away. Luna was scouting ahead at Bethani's order. _Better safe than sorry... _

It was midday and Bethani was starting to feel uncomfortable. The never ending canopy of trees did of course create a lot of shade but she still felt hot and flustered.

'Could we stop for a while? I think I need to sit for a bit.'

'Of course, you should speak up if you need something.' Krius took her hand and led her to a fallen tree stump. 'Here, sit.'

'Could you pass the water skin?' she asked as she fanned her neck. Krius dug through his pack and passed the skin to her. She took a big swig, but pulled it down quickly, looking confused. 'Um Krius, it's empty...'

'What? Oh crap! I forgot to refill it this morning. Um, I saw a stream a few minutes back. I'll go get some water there.' He turned and started walking but stopped and turned back to her. 'Hey, you gonna be ok?'

Bethani nodded absently. She jumped when a familiar golden ring formed around her on the ground. She looked up at Krius who smiled at her. 'Just to be safe.' He said and disappeared into the shadows.

She smiled and relaxed a bit. A rustling nearby made her tense up. She reached for the dagger at her side. Bright eyes gleamed from inside a bush. Moments later Luna emerged.

Bethani sighed and sat back forgetting that there was nothing to support her. She fell backwards over the log, flat on her back, legs splayed. She giggled as Luna rushed forward to check on her. She licked Bethani on the cheek before lying down next to her mistress.

Bethani smiled at Luna and patted her on the head. It was so comfortable that she just stayed there. She turned her head and saw that the shield was still around her. Luna would also warn her if something was wrong. She decided to give in to her weariness and drifted off.

* * *

_...Bethani had butterflies in her stomach as his hands were moving up her body, reaching for the fabric at her shoulders and pulling it down. He bent forward and started kissing her neck, going lower and lower until he reached her breasts. He nipped softly at her tender flesh. She giggled as his stubble grazed her skin. Enjoying the sounds she made, he continued._

_She reached for his robe and practically ripped it off, desperately wanting to feel his skin against hers. He stopped kissing and helped her undress. Once they were completely naked he looked her up and down. 'Beautiful...' he whispered. She smiled shyly and pulled him down onto her as she lay down on their discarded clothing. 'Not bad yourself.' She said as she reached up and kissed him. His hands were roaming again. One was playing with her nipple while the other went lower. Slowly he started to pleasure her. She moaned into the kiss. Suddenly she cried out as a wave of pleasure shot through her. 'What was that?' she asked with a gasp. He looked at her and grinned, 'Magic fingers.' He breathed as he trickled more pulses through his hands..._

A hand shaking her softly pulled her from her dream. She sat up quickly, almost head butting Krius, who fell back, landing with a thump. He started laughing when he noticed her blush. 'What where you dreaming about?' he chuckled as he stood up.

'Nothing!' she almost shrieked, blushing even more, if that's even possible.

'Oh, so it's that kind of dream...' he said teasingly. 'Was it good?'

'What? Shut up!' she yelled. Krius smiled and then got a look as if he had realised something. 'Was it about... me?'

Bethani almost died, right there. 'I'll take your silence as a yes.' Krius said smiling. Bethani didn't say anything. She laid back and smacked her hand against her forehead.

Krius laughed again and sat down next to her. 'You don't have to be so embarrassed. It's only natural.'

'I guess, but... You must think I'm a freak now... I mean I barely know you and then-'

His lips against hers stopped her from speaking. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the kiss. He pulled away after a few moments.

'See. You're not the only one who has a wandering subconscious.' He grinned as he stood up again. Bethani still had her eyes closed. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to do.

'Um, Beth? You there?'

'My legs stopped working...' she mumbled.

Krius burst out laughing. Again.

* * *

**In this chapter I focused on Bethani, so in the next one it will be a Krius pov. I want to bring out their instant connection with each other as well as their need for one another. Expect more hot scenes (hopefully longer ones) in the future. Thanx for reading and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. I just want to thank Larentiah, she was a big help with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**The temperature was rising, steeply, as the day moved on. The long black hair and robes didn't do much for cooling down. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and neck, a single drop rolled down his back. _Holy crap... This is a bit too much_

* * *

Krius stopped walking to have a drink of water. The skin felt rather light in his hands. He raised it to his mouth but instead of receiving a refreshing splash, he was rewarded with nothing.

_Empty... Again!_

He stomped down on a mushroom as he trudged on. Bethani was a few steps ahead, walking with ease. He watched as she stepped gracefully around rocks and bushes, pausing every now and then to inhale deeply. _She really does belong in the wilds..._

'Hey! I think we're there.' She called as she reached the top of a hill.

Finally, they were at Stonebreaker Hold. The last few days of travel seemed like forever to Krius. He thought back at all they had done on the way: His daring rescue, their first chat, the spiders and the orcs . The kiss...

He shook his head and jogged to reach Bethani. Luna was waiting as well, lazily licking her paw. Stonebreaker stretched out in front of him. It wasn't big, in the general sense, but it was big enough for what they needed. Supplies.

Krius reached into his robe and pulled out a small, but rather bulging bag. He opened it to check if his stash was still intact. 'We'll definitely have enough for some new clothes and food. Maybe even a bit extra for something else.'

'Like what?' Bethani asked, raising an eyebrow.

'We'll just have to find out, won't we?' he said with a grin before starting down the hill.

The gates of Stonebreaker were moderately guarded. The orcs patrolling glared suspiciously at Bethani, but did nothing to stop them entering. A chill swept down her spine as one of them passed close by. Krius saw her discomfort and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled faintly, he grinned back.

The shops were easy to find, situated close together near the gates of the outpost. Food was first on the list. After about half an hour they were stocked with fresh bread, a few fruits and vegetables, dried as well as fresh meat and spices. They also bought another water skin, for Bethani, and filled both in the nearby well.

'How are we going to keep the meet and veggies fresh? Surely we won't eat all of it tonight?' Bethani asked as they approached the Armourers.

'Look inside my pack.' Bethani looked puzzled but proceeded to look in his pack. It was a lot deeper than it seemed. Bethani rummaged through it until her hand touched something cold. She pulled back sharply, eyes flashing towards Krius, who grinned. 'Cold spell. To keep them frozen. When we need them, we simply thaw them out.'

'Clever.' Bethani said as she pulled open the door of the shop. She was hit in the face with a wave of heat as she stepped inside. 'Wow, its hot in here.'

'Well, they work with forges so that's kind of a given.' Krius remarked as he walked past her towards the counter. The shopkeeper was a Blood Elf. He seemed oddly old, for an elf. Wrinkles were carved into his face and his hair was like salt and pepper. He greeted them with a friendly hello and showed them around. Bethani gazed intently at all the outfits he displayed, sizing up their practicality and durability. Krius was browsing the collection of boots in the one corner and Luna was playing with her reflection in the big mirror. _She's just like a housecat sometimes..._

Bethani announced that she had made her decision. The shopkeeper showed her into a back room where she could try on her new gear. She thanked him and closed the door. He turned to Krius and proceeded to ask him questions about his place of origin, family ect.

After a few minutes they heard the backdoor open. Krius sucked in a small breath. Bethani was covered in black leather. It stretched over almost every inch of her, except bellow her knees and her head. Her thick hair was pulled into a tail that hung over her shoulder, a lot like Krius'. The leather seemed very tight, showing of every curve of her body, unlike the loose robes she had gotten from him. It accentuated everything, from the swell of her hips to the fullness of her breasts. Krius could feel his face warm as he stared at her.

Bethani saw his blush and walked over, smiling. She turned to the elder Blood elf. 'I'll take it.'

* * *

'So, are you hungry?' Krius asked as they stepped out of the Alchemists they had just been to. Bethani was about to answer when Luna gave a low growl. Bethani tensed up and scanned the area. It was dusk, the sky growing darker by the minute.

'What is it?'

'Luna... senses something... powerful approaching.'

Kruis looked around as well. He sent out a wave of magic, checking for what made Luna so unsettled. He felt nothing and was about to stop when his field touched upon another. He pulled back quickly, a confused look on his face. 'It can't be. Not here.'

'What do you-' Bethani was cut off by him walking briskly towards a nearby tavern. 'Krius! Wait! Where are you going?' He didn't answer, he just kept on walking until he reached the door. He hesitated, turning back to her, before entering. Bethani sighed and followed. Luna close behind.

* * *

The tavern was unusually empty, only few people lingered inside. A troll sat at the counter, a rather large number of empty flasks next to him. An orc and a Forsaken sat at one of the tables engaged in a deep conversation. They all turned when Krius entered but dismissed him soon afterwards.

Krius walked further into the establishment and paused, scanning the room. In the far corner sat the person he was looking for. Her back was turned towards him, golden hair cascading over her shoulders. Krius smiled and approached her. As he was about to reach her she turned and looked up at him. 'Krius?' she yelled and jumped to her feet grinning from ear to ear. The beautiful warlock moved closer and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. At that precise moment, Bethani entered the tavern and saw the embrace. Her heart retched in her chest. _Of course... How could I have been so... stupid._

She turned to leave but was stopped by his voice calling out to her. She reluctantly turned and walked to the two elves, despair forming in her stomach. The blonde elf still had hers arm around his waist as Bethani reached them. 'Elara, this is Bethani. Bethani, Elara.'

Elara extended her hand towards Bethani. 'Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

Bethani hesitated before grasping the elf's hand and shaking. 'Pleasure's all mine.'

'Elara is an old friend. I haven't seen her in ages.'

'Hey!' Elara exclaimed and swatted him playfully on the shoulder. 'I'm not that old!'

Krius laughed, pulling away from her. 'We should sit.' He motioned to the table where she had been sitting. The three of them sat down, Luna taking up position next to Bethani, eyes fixed on Elara.

'So, have you two been travelling together for a long time now?' Elara asked as she played with a golden lock at her ear. 'Actually, we met about a week ago. Bethani was in a bit of trouble and being the gentleman that I am, I rushed to her rescue.'

'So brave all of a sudden. You've never come to my rescue before.'

'That's because you never needed any recuing, you can take care of yourself. You were always better than me in a fight.' He said with a smile. 'One flick of that hair of yours and every foe fell to his knees.'

Elara giggled her voice like bells. 'I had forgotten just how charming you could be. I might just fall in love with you again.' She said placing her hand over his, stroking him playfully with her thumb.

Bethani stood quickly. 'I'm really sorry but I... um... need something to drink.' She turned and walked towards the bar. Krius looked curiously at her and pulled his hand away from Elara, realising why she acted so awkwardly. _Uh, I'm such an idiot!_

Bethani came to a stop next to the drunken troll, who looked at her and whistled. She ignored him and ordered a strong drink. She picked it up and downed the whole thing. She sighed as she slammed the glass onto the counter. The troll chuckled and groped her ass. She turned to him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back, showing off his rather toothless mouth. Bethani giggled before punching him square in the face. He crumpled to the floor with a groan. She barman snorted but didn't say anything. Bethani took a deep breath before turning back towards the table. The two elves were chatting and laughing, obviously catching up.

'That was a good punch, well done.' Elara said as Bethani sat back down. She raised her hand almost as if she expected a high five. Right there Bethani decided that she was being a bitch. It was unfair of her to act like this. Elara had done nothing wrong, she was just catching up with a old friend.

Bethani smiled and smacked her hand against the elves. 'Thanks, he was rather annoying.'

* * *

It was rather late when they left the tavern. Elara and Bethani were laughing about something that made Krius go scarlet. Elara had had a few drinks too many, causing her to walk with a bit of a stagger. The three walked through the steets, chatting and laughing all the way. It was Luna that brought them out of their stupor.

'We should get going. It's really late.' Krius mumbled. 'Where are you going to go? The inn is rather low in standards, if you know what I mean.' Elara said, hanging on Bethani's shoulder.

'We'll set up camp outside the outpost. There is a rather nice spot just a few minutes' walk from the gates.' Bethani said.

'Camping? I think I'll pass. I'm not one for nature.' Elara remarked, standing up straight. 'It was nice meeting you Bethani.' She said, throwing her arms around Bethani's neck. Beth was a bit shocked but put her arms around her too. Elara turned to Krius as they pulled apart. 'And you, handsome. It was lovely seeing you again. I'll have a few interesting thoughts when I'm alone in my bed tonight.' She said with a wink and kissed him softly on the lips. This made jealousy rear its ugly head again.

'See you Beth, take care of him, ok?' Elara said as she reached into her robe and pulled out a hearthstone. In a flash of light she was gone.

* * *

'You and Elara were together then?' Bethani asked as she sat down by the fire. She gazed intently at him, waiting for an answer. 'No, we were never a couple.'

'But the way she acted... It seemed as if you have a very personal history.'

'She was my first love, and I suspect that I was hers as well, but...'

'But what?' she said almost too quickly.

Krius looked at her, tilting his head. 'Why so curious?'

Bethani flushed and looked away. 'No reason...'

Krius smiled. 'I was a coward. I never acted upon my feelings and then our paths separated. I haven't seen her in a long time.'

She looked up at him, a serious look on her face. 'So, you still love her?' Bethani asked, hoping he said no.

'Of course. She's special.'

The bit of hope Bethani held in her heart crumbled away. 'I see...' She looked away from him and stared into the fire.

'Bethani...?' She didn't reply. He walked around the flames and sat down next to her. 'I'll always love her, but not in the way I used to. I haven't felt like that about her in years.'

Her heart rose up into her throat. 'Really? Because the other day, in the forest, with the kiss... I-' Krius placed a finger on her lips to stop her. 'I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't feel something. Trust me, you're the only one I want to think about right now. Even though we barely know one another, I feel a connection with you. I've never felt this with anyone.'

Bethani gazed into his glowing green eyes before smiling. 'You really mean it?'

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 'You look really sexy in that new outfit of yours. I think you'll even be able to beat Elara.'

'Obviously, I already have.' Bethani whispered and leaned against him.

* * *

**So... A bit of tension for a while there. I hope i got it right... R&R please!**


End file.
